


Luthor

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, Young Genius, just a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: The Luthor name means a lot of things
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ~~~ Important note at the end. Please read :) ~~~
> 
> Trigger warning: bullying, injury from bullying and implied violence  
> *If you think the tw is wrong, let me know, please.

“I don’t know about this.” Lena whispered. 

“She gave us some really good points. I agree with her. We can’t hold her back anymore. She can do so much more.” Kara stated. 

The ravenette sighed and looked back at the screen. “Why do our kids always use presentations to ask us for anything?” she sighed.

“Because they are the kids of a Luthor who always needs valid reasons to do anything.” The blonde teased. “They also know you enjoy them.” she added with a chuckle. 

Lena sighed and nodded. “I truly do enjoy their presentations.” she looked down at her notes. “Okay.” she nodded and Kara’s face lit up. 

The two women turned around and walked closer to the kids. “Luna, your Jeju and I discuss your sugges-” 

“ _ I’m going to highschool!!?” _ Luna excitedly asked when she noticed her Jeju’s face. 

Lena sighed with a smile. She raised her hand and grabbed her wife’s chin and turned it to her. “Couldn’t you hide your excitement for a few more minutes?” she asked with a glare.

“Nope.” the taller woman said, popping the ‘p’. “ _ Luna is going to highschool. _ ” she announced louder and everyone cheered. 

* * *

“Welcome to  _ Highschool _ .” Alex announced as he opened the doors dramatically. “Now, remember.” He continued and placed his arm around his little sister's shoulders. “If someone bothers you, call me. If you are lost, call me. If anyone is bullying you because you are 11, call me. If you need  _ anything,  _ and I mean  _ anything _ ,” he paused and looked into his sister's blue eyes. “Call me, okay?”

The girl nodded with a huge grin. It was hard to convince her parents to let her skip not one but three years ahead. She promises them that she will keep up with her classes, which they have no doubt, but also to be careful who she hangs around with and always ask Alex for help. She even pinky-promised to show her moms how important this was for her.

On the other hand, Alex was responsible for her safety. Luna was a genius but she was still a child. While she could keep up with the studies, her interests were different from most highschoolers. 

“Can we go to my locker before the first bell?” She asked with excitement as she looked around the school. 

A lot of students were staring, not sure why a kid was in their school, but she didn’t care. She was too excited for all her classes. 

“Sure.” Alex answered and checked the paper Luna was holding. “Oh, nice we will pass by my locker.” he said and started walking to the direction of the stairs. He tried not to grab Luna’s hand as he didn’t want the other students to see her as a child.

They passed Alex’s locker, where he dropped off his stuff, then to Luna’s locker before dropping her off to her first class. 

* * *

The teacher entered the class and placed his briefcase on the desk. He picked a marker and started writing on the whiteboard. “My name is Greg Wilcox. You will call me Mr Wilcox, anyone that doesn’t I will remove points from their tests.” He announced before turning back to his briefcase, not even glancing at the students. He found a paper and leaned on the desk as he started calling out names. 

“Davis Aiden.”

“Here.” 

“Eliton..” the teacher paused and looked up. 

“Here.” Luna raised her hand with a huge smile. 

The teacher furrowed his brow. He placed the list with the student names back on his desk and crossed his arms. “Does your brother think he is  _ funny _ ?” he asked. 

“He is most of the time.” the young girl answered with a shrug. 

“And he thought it would be funny to send his little sister to my class instead of showing up for himself.” the teacher suggested with a serious voice. 

That caught Luna off guard. She was so used at how nice the teachers in middle school were. “This is my class, not his.” She answered, fidgeting with her pencil. 

The man laughed loudly. “How old are you? Ten? You can not possibly be in this class.” he scoffed. 

“First of all, I’m eleven.” Luna spoke with a steady voice. “Second of all this  _ is  _ my class because I skipped three years.”

The man scoffed again and looked at the ravenette. “You skipped three years?” He asked. The girl nodded and he smiled. “Very well. Then you won’t mind simplifying this algebraic expression. Something that is taught in 8th grade.” He stated and wrote on the whiteboard. 

“You have till the end of the period.” he added and passed the marker to the young girl. 

Luna walked to the whiteboard with confidence. 

“Romano Frankie.” The man continued. 

“Here.”

“Santorio Mar-”

“I’m done.” Luna announced.

The man turned surprised. He read the whiteboard and frowned. “hmm..I will write another one and this time I want to see your work.” he said as he moved closer to the whiteboard. When he finished he leaned on his desk and looked at the young girl as she was writing.

“Done.” she announced again with a smile. She enjoyed the shocked expression on the man’s face. 

“Very well.” He cleared his throat and looked back at the catalogue. “What did you say your name was?” he asked. 

“Luna. Luna Eliton.” The girl answered as she sat back on her chair. Her mothers’ overprotectiveness of having a different name at school is a great way for teachers to treat her and her siblings like ordinary kids.

“A week before our winter holiday, the class with the highest grades will go on a trip to L-Corp. The winners not only will get to see the labs but they will also get to talk with the one and only  _ Dr Lena Luthor _ .” He announced and Luna could swear he actually said her mother’s name in a dreamy voice. 

“Are you a fan of her?” One of the students asked. 

“Of course. That woman is a genius, meeting her would be an honour.” He declared. “But that's quite hard to accomplish so do not have high expectations.” He said with a disappointed voice like he already lost the challenge.

Little does he know that he has a young Luthor in his classroom.

A Luthor that always loves the shock expression of adults after she shows her smartness.

A Luthor that loves maths, physics and science.

A Luthor who enjoys spending time with her mom in the L-Corp labs.

* * *

“Sup with the kid, Eliton?” someone asked and Alex turned around and waved. “Hey, guys.  _ This  _ is my little sister, Luna.” he introduced.

“Hi.” the girl waved with a smile at the group of boys. 

“Okay? We are heading to the locker room. You coming?” one of the boys asked. 

“I will be right there. Just have to show my sister where her classroom is.” Alex answered as he started walking in the opposite direction with Luna.

“Don’t be late or the coach will make you run ten laps.” one of them yelled and laughed. 

“I can find the classroom on my own.” The young girl whispered.

“It’s fine. I will just speed back to the lockers room.” Alex said with a wink.

Luna stopped and turned to her brother. “You know every time you remove your red sun watch it alerts mom, right?” she asked and by Alex surprised look, the answer was no. “She will also ground you if you remove it five times with no valid reason.” she added.

“How do you know that?” he asked with a worried expression.

“I wanted to listen to the fifth-grade class and also test out my theory about the alert. Why do you think she ground me for a week?” she replied. “You should go to your class. I can find mine, just tell me where to go.” 

“Fine. Straight ahead, go up the stairs to the second floor, turn left then right.” He moved his arms while talking.

“Okay. Now go _ ooo _ .” Luna said and pushed her brother to the other direction.

Alex started walking to the locker room, glancing back at his sister until she disappeared at the staircase. “She will be fine.” he whispered as he entered the lockers room. 

There was a big commotion in there like always. He quickly changed into his gym clothes while glancing at his phone. A puff of air left his mouth as he received Luna’s message that she got to class. 

“Eliton!” A boy, Jonathan, exclaimed and put his arm around the blonde’s shoulders. “Come with me. The boys and I have a surprise for ya.”

“Sure.” Alex shrugged and placed his phone in his locker before closing it.

Jonathan took him to the back of the showers where three other guys were. One of them seemed to kick something and Alex rolled his eyes. They probably stole another ball from the storage room. 

“Your full name is Alexander, right?” Jonathan asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Did you know my dad works at the prison your uncle is?” the boy asked again and Alex stopped walking. 

“What?” Alex whispered confused. 

“Yeah. A few days ago I went to my dad’s work and I managed to sneak around and take a selfie with him. He saw my Instagram feed and pointed out you are his nephew.”

Alex awkwardly chuckled and fidgeted with his glasses. “I..I’m not..”

“Come on _ Luthor _ .” Jonathan groaned and dragged the shocked boy towards the others who were laughing. “Look, we get you probably hiding your last name because of all the haters, but don’t worry. We are on your side.” 

Alex and Jonathan arrived close to the others. The three boys parted to let Alex walk between them. The blonde boy gasped at the image across him.

A young alien boy was on the floor of the shower. He was wet from the water dripping above him, he was crying and his nose was bleeding. Nick passed Alex a bat with a smile. “We didn’t hurt him much. We thought you would enjoy beating up a cockroach more than us, Luthor.” he said. 

Alex was shocked. He knew these guys for a few years and not once did he suspect that they were alien haters. But to be fair none of them know of his true origin as well. He tightened his grip on the bat as he stared at the freshman who was crying on the floor. The boys around him cheered, as they thought the anger was directed to him.

He removed his watch and put it in his pocket. 

With a swift move, he turned around and hit one of the boys in the stomach. He stood protectively in front of the boy on the floor and looked at his shocked ex-friends.

“I don’t know who you  _ think  _ I am, but I’m sure not a loser like you who thinks bullying someone is a great accomplishment.” He snapped. 

“What the heck, Luthor?” Dave asked and took a step closer. Alex gave a warning swing towards him and took a step back. 

“Thought you were one of us. Your freaking name is Alexander Luthor.” Jonathan added angrily.

The blonde scoffed. “My name is Alexander because of my  _ aunt _ . You should also check who Lena Luthor is.” 

“What’s going on back there?” A loud voice echoed in the locker room.

The coach started walking up to them and the boys across Alex smiled. 

“He is beating up someone, sir.” Dave shouted as the man got closer. 

“We are just trying to stop him.” Nick insisted. “But he started swinging that bat, at us.” he added and pointed to Cole on the floor, holding his stomach.

“What did you expect. He is  _ Lex Luthor’s  _ nephew after all.” Jonathan hissed his last name.

The coach looked at Cole on the floor and then the kid behind Alex. He hummed. “You four go run your laps.  _ Now _ .” He yelled and the four boys ran outside. Jonathan glanced back with a smirk. 

“Move.” The coach spoke and the teen moved to the side, the bat firm in his hand. The man kneeled down and looked at the kid on the floor. “Lex Luthor’s nephew, huh?” he asked. 

“They don’t know what they are talking about.” the blonde boy murmured. 

“I know they don’t know.” The man turned around and lowered his black mirror glasses. Alex tried to hide his shock at the man’s purple eyes. “Obviously they don’t know how much good your mom does for our community.” he whispered and pushed his glasses back. “You think you can take him to the nurse?” he asked. 

“Yes sir.” Alex nodded and let the bat fall on the floor. He moved closer to the boy and easily lifted him up, forgetting that he wasn’t wearing his watch. 

“Tell the nurse I sent you. Stay with him until his parents arrive.” The man said and placed a piece of paper on Alex’s shirt pocket for the nurse.

The teen nodded and rushed outside the locker room.

* * *

“Come in.” Lena answered at the knock of her home office door. 

Alex opened the door and entered with Kara. 

“What’s going on?” The CEO asked and looked at her wife who shrugged. 

“Lex knows about me.” The teen stuttered with a worried face. He slowly broke into tears and his mothers rushed to him. They moved to the couch where they hugged him as he told them what happened in the locker room. 

* * *

Lena’s heels echo in the hallway. She ignored the men catcalling her as she had one goal in her mind. The guard opened the door to the private cell.

“Lena. Here for a game of chess?” The cold voice of Lex welcomed her when she got closer to his cell. 

“Do you know why you are still alive, Lex?” The younger Luthor asked.

“Because you are too weak to kill me?” he answered with a smirk. 

“You are alive because you have to suffer for what you did to all those who you hurt.” Lena provided the correct answer. 

“You know I heard one of the guards got fired. No one knows why but I have a theory. Would you like to hear it out?” Lex changed the subject. He continued when all he received was a glare. “I believe the owner of this prison,” he pointed to Lena. “got mad that a guard's kid showed me a picture of my nephew.” he continued. “He has your eyes, by the way.” he finished with a smirk.

Lena bit the inside of her cheek as she tried to not react as her brother wanted. 

The bald man walked closer and placed his arms between the bars. “I wonder. Do the twins look like you or  _ her? _ ” he bellowed. Suddenly electricity passed through the bars and Lex was shot to the back of the cell, falling to the floor.

He coughed and looked back at his sister who was holding a small controller. “Deep down, you enjoy this.” he said and slowly stood. “That’s because you are a Luthor. You have our father’s blood running through your veins and you know what kind of monster  _ he _ was.” he laughed. “No matter how much good you think you are doing, everyone will always remember the Luthor name as the cause of  _ evil _ .” he growled as he got closer. 

“I’m changing this world. I’m making it into a better place.” Lena answered. 

“I was making the earth a better place too, but look where I am.” the older Luthor snapped. 

“You are where you belong.” The ravenette snarled back to him. 

The man sighed. “Why are you really here, dear sister?” he asked with a softer voice.

“Wanted to remind me who I’m not.” He looked at her brother one more time before she turned around and started walking away. 

“Congratulate my niece for going to high school at such a young age.” He shouted. 

He probably expected a reaction. Maybe a pause in her step. Or her shoulders tensing. He even expected her to simply ask him how he knew. 

He wanted to see her weak and scared.

But Lena did not stop her walk. Her shoulders did not tense or even show any acknowledgement to Lex's statement. She knew that Lex would know that. Doesn’t matter how he found out right now. She can think about it later, in her wife’s arms. 

Now she had to be a Luthor and show no emotion. 

No weakness.

No mercy, as she passed the controller to the new guard. 

* * *

Lena rarely drinks anymore, especially in front of her kids. But Kara passed her a coffee that had alcohol in it and she couldn’t deny it. The two women explained to their kids who Lex was, that night. They told them about what her brother did and how it damaged their name and maybe even their future.

She could see their worried faces but she didn't know if it was because of what Lex did or because of her stone-cold face. Something only her board members see.

Her face softens when the kids wish her goodnight before they headed to their rooms. 

“Do you think we should have waited more?” the ravenette asked.

“No. They are smart kids. They need to know about this.” Kara whispered and kissed her wife’s forehead. 

“I should have gotten your last name. The kids would have your last name and be happier.” she whispered and her eyes filled with tears. 

“Oh, :zhao.” Kara whispered. “It doesn’t matter if you got my last name or not. It wouldn’t stop those who hate you.” She hugged her wife. “You change the Luthor name to something good. You heard what Alex said about his coach.”

The younger woman nodded and let her wife carry her to their bedroom where she could sob without worrying her kids would see her.

Alex’s laptop pinged and he leaned closer to see who messaged him. It was a new friend request from the boy he helped in the locker room. He accepted the friend request and opened the messages.

** Lakren **

Hello

Thank you for helping me today.

I told my parents what happened and they told me

I was lucky you are one of the good Luthors. 

The blonde stared in surprise for a few minutes before screenshotting the message. He opened the family chat and sent it there before answering back to Lakren.

** Alex **

Hi

Anyone would do that. 

How is your nose?

and arm?


	2. L-Corp trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you wondered what happened with Luna's L-Corp trip. well here it is c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3 am and I quickly wrote and edit this. Hope it's good c:

** 4 months later **

“Which class do you think will win the trip to L-Corp?” Lakren asked while leaning on a locker.

Luna closed her locker and looked at her friend. “Obviously my class. How dare you even ask that.” she dramatically scoffed before breaking into laughter with the other boy. 

“You know how annoyed everyone will get when they find out an eleven-year-old bested them?” the boy asked as he accompanied his friend to her classroom. 

“Just the idea of it makes me smile.” Luna answered. 

While the competition was based on the student's grades, small games happened between the classes for extra points. Luna took part in all of them and she was the proud champion of her class. Her opponents realised how smart she was after each match she won. She enjoyed their shocked faces and rage quits. 

Maybe that’s what her mom means when she says ‘It’s the Luthor in me’.

“See you later.” The boy waved and rushed to his own class.

Luna sat on her seat and waited for Mr Wilcox with excitement.

“If we actually go to L-Corp I will buy you cookies for the rest of the year.” Penelope stated before taking her seat. 

“Do you want to shake on it?” The younger girl asked and raised her hand.

The brunette across her smirked and shook her hand. “It will be worth it.” she winked making the younger girl’s smile bigger.

Shortly Mr Wilcox entered the classroom and silence fell in the room. He looked at his watch waiting for the morning announcements. When the voice of the principal echoed in the room, everyone turned to the speaker. 

The principal announced the sports events and talked a bit about the upcoming break before finally announcing what the whole 9th graded waited for. “The winner for next week’s L-Corp trip is Mr Wilcox’s class.” 

“Yeeees.” The teacher yelled shocking his students. He turned to his student with a huge smile. “No class today. I only have this lesson to make sure all of you will understand how serious a trip to one of the most advanced technology companies is.” He turned to the whiteboard and started writing the rules for the trip. 

Luna was opening her notebook when a cookie appeared on her desk. She turned to Penelope who smiled at her. 

* * *

“I’ve never seen Mr Wilcox so excited about anything.” Penelope whispered to Luna as they followed their teacher inside L-Corp. 

“Me neither.” the younger girl answered. 

They followed their tour guide to one of the labs where he showed them some tests they were doing. Luna decided to stay back a bit, letting the others have a look as she could ask her mom to bring her here whenever. 

The sound of heels drew the kids attention and whispers were heard as the CEO of L-Corp walked closer to them. “Welcome everyone.” the woman greeted and Luna swears she heard her teacher gasp. 

“Dr Luthor, it is an  _ honour _ to meet you.” the man said as he shook Lena’s hand. 

The woman smiled “Thank you Mr Wilcox. Jeniffer, “ she turned to the tour guide. “I can take it from here.” she informed her employee. She walked in the front of the group, glancing at Luna before she continued the tour. 

Lena answered all the random questions the kids and the teacher asked as she showed them around the labs. After a few hours, they moved to a conference room close to the labs. This was a better way for Lena to answer questions and the kids to have lunch. 

“Dr Luthor, if I may introduce you to the student who brought us here today. Without her, I don’t think we would have a chance.” The teacher said as he pushed Luna a bit forward. 

“Really?” Lena raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face. 

“I know she seems young, but trust me. She is a genius. She skipped three grades.” The man pointed out. 

“Do you think her parents did a good thing for letting her skip a few grades?” the woman asked. 

“Of course. This brilliant mind would be wasted if it didn’t skip grades.” Mr Wilcox stated making both Lena and Luna smile. 

“I’m glad then. Now excuse me, I have to get on the stage.” Lena excuse yourself. 

“I was expecting you to be a little bit more excited and ask more questions.” The man said as he walked back to his seat with the girl.

“Oh!... I’m just a bit shy.” she answered with a shrugged. She slowly turned and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I need to use the bathroom, sir.” 

“Very well. Don’t be late.” 

Luna nodded and left the room quietly. She walked down the hallway, passing the bathrooms. 

A few minutes passed and a loud boom was heard. Lena rushed to the lab and was followed by Mr Wilcox. “Did you see if any of the kids are missing.” She asked as she unlocked the door of a usually empty lab. 

The man shook his head and followed the woman inside the lab, smoke was coming from one of the devices on a table and they got closer to it. Lena glanced at it and knew exactly what happened.

She sighed and pitched the top of her nose. “Luna Luthor-Danvers come here right  _ now _ .” the CEO demanded. One of the cabinets slowly opened and Luna climbed out of it. The girl walked to her mother with her head hanging low. She was wearing a lab coat of her size and safety goggles were on the top of her head.

“What did I tell you this morning?” Lena asked with a pointed look.

“To not break away from the group.” the girl murmured.

“And what did you do?” 

“I broke away from the group.” the girl answered with a sad sighed. 

“ _ Grounded _ . For a week.” the CEO announced and the girl couldn’t do anything else than nod her head. She then turned to the device on the table and asked with a soft voice. “What happened?” 

“I think some of my calculations were wrong. But not sure where the mistake is.” the girl babbled as she grabbed her notebook and passed it to her mom. 

“I told you to always check with me when it comes to important calculations.” The woman said and shook her head. “I will read this at home. Let’s go back now.” she said and the girl passed her lab coat and safety goggles to her mom.

“Mr Wilcox!?” the girls said surprised when she noticed the man behind her mom. 

“That makes  _ so  _ much sense.” he exclaimed looking between his student and the CEO.

The man was still in shock. Finding one of your students almost blew up a lab in L-Corp was already a big shock. But finding that said student is also the daughter of Lena Luthor was another shock on its own.

“I’m trusting you to keep this little secret between us. I want my kids to spend their school years as ordinary as possible.” The CEO stated with a raised eyebrow. 

“O-Of course. Your daughter is such an intelligent child.” he answered and felt the heat on his cheeks. 

“Great. Now,  _ you  _ go ahead with Mr Wilcox. I have to call someone to come clean the mess you created.” The CEO said and reached for her phone. 

The man and young girl walked out of the lab and headed back to the conference room. “I wish I knew you were her daughter. I wouldn’t be so tough on you at the start.” the man stated. 

“I think you not knowing my true identity was better. You treated me like other students and I showed you my worth. That’s the reason we don’t use our last names at school. Our mothers want us to be treated fair.” she paused in front of the doos and looked at her teacher. “Maybe instead of thinking what would you do if you knew I was a Luthor, you would be nice from the start.” she added with a shrug and entered the room.

Mr Wilcox stared at the door, still in shock. Today not only did he finally manage to meet his crus-his role model but also found out that he is responsible for teaching to said role model’s daughter. 

“This is the craziest day of my life.” he whispered before entering the room.

* * *

"So? You blow up a lab?" Alex asked as soon as Luna walked closer to him. He was waiting at the bus stop for her. 

"I didn't blow up the lab. I blow up a device. It's different." Luna answered with a scoff. 

"You still blew up something." he shrugged and they started walking to the park. "How long will you be grounded?" 

"A week." the girl murmured. 

"Want to go get some doughnuts before your week of misery starts?" He asked and smiled at the enthusiastic nod he received. 

"You are the best brother  _ ever. _ " Luna said and hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~ Important note. Please read :) ~~~
> 
> Hey everyone. 
> 
> Please help my friend with this small survey. It concerns fans of animation and the lack of LGBTQIA+ representation within the medium!
> 
> Anyone 18+ is welcome to help out! It's for a uni project so please do not joke around. (More details on it in the form itself)
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdOyShgyLfxGG7jtxv5Ga9BuhYAFptu2EZUfs1FQLNOBgo_YA/viewform
> 
> ~~~Back to the fic comedy bit. ~~~
> 
> Me, randomly: QUICK GIVE ME RANDOM NAME  
> first and last  
> i need three or four  
> maybe even less
> 
> Batsy: Aiden Davis  
> Frankie Romano  
> Penelope Tan  
> Mario Santorio  
> I made these up rn
> 
> She also named the teacher xD
> 
> I wasn’t sure if I wanted Lex dead or alive so I asked Batsy…  
> Batsy: I'm biased  
> Don’t unalive him  
> 👉👈  
> Me: Okay  
> Batsy: Yeyy
> 
> I do not understand American school systems so I tried my best :D
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
